


Citadel Key Party: Ryan Kwanten and Tom Welling

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [173]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.Tom Welling is written/played by Sabrina.





	Citadel Key Party: Ryan Kwanten and Tom Welling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> Tom Welling is written/played by Sabrina.

Ryan recognizes Tom Welling in an instant, of course. But he's never actually met him, and he doesn't know a darn thing about what brings him here tonight -- other than, apparently, he likes to sub.

He watches Sam head off to meet his assigned boy for the evening - super fucking cute, damn - then takes a deep breath and crosses the room. "Excuse me, hi," he says, looking up to give Tom a wide smile. "I'm Ryan Kwanten. I picked your key."

"Hi Ryan," Tom says, reaching out to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tom. Tom Welling."

Wow. Ryan could get lost in those gorgeous blue eyes, and he takes a moment to blink himself back into focus. "Do you want to sit down?" he asks, gesturing towards the bar. "Talk a little?"

Tom nods, looking down into Ryan's gaze. "Sounds good," he says, gesturing for Ryan to lead him.

Most of the people in the room are starting to split off into pairs, so Ryan snags them a low round table by the wall, a bit away from all the chatter and noise. He rubs the scarlet velvet tablecloth between his fingers and quirks a smile -- only Citadel. "Do you have any boundaries up front that you'd like to tell me about?" he asks, looking up at Tom as he takes his seat.

"Nothing outside of the general, I think," Tom says, sitting down and resting his hands on his thighs. He takes a glance around before looking directly at Ryan. "Humiliation is a soft limit. A lot depends on the scene going in and what we negotiate."

"And what are you looking for here, tonight?" Ryan asks, folding his arms on the table and leaning in. "What do you want to get out of this?"

Tom gives it a deep thought, rolling Ryan's words over in his head and rubbing his hands over his thighs. "I would like to go under, if you are interested in that level of submission. I enjoy spanking and it is often one of the quickest ways to get me there."

Ryan nods, paying close attention. "Can I tie you up? Anal plug? How much pain do you want?"

"Yes, of course, both of those are more than welcome," Tom agrees, a blush spreading over his cheeks. "I can take a fair level of pain, but too high a level can also knock me out of my head."

"All right. And... do you want sex with that?" Ryan asks with a wry smile. He himself pretty much _always_ wants sex with that, but this about Tom, so Ryan figures he should ask.

Tom chuckles and lets his desire for Ryan show. "Absolutely, if you are interested."

"Awesome. Let's head upstairs," Ryan suggests, getting to his feet. "You can tell me about your limits along the way," he says, and stops at the concierge's desk to book a room.

Tom follows Ryan, watching him walk and thinking about what he wouldn't let the other man do to him. "My hard limits are scat, golden showers, blood or scarring of any kind. It's hard in the business to worry about the last couple. I like blindfolds, but I have a soft limit on other sensory deprivation, especially if a blindfold is currently in use on me. Other than that, I'm still learning stuff that I like and don't like."

"All right." Ryan pushes the up button for the lifts, and turns to leans against the wall, watching Tom. "You have a safeword?"

Chuckling, Tom blushes and ducks his head slightly. "Smallville," he says. "There's no way I'm going anywhere near that in kink situations."

Ryan grins in appreciation. "I can understand that. It must be like having someone yell 'mommy' at you in the middle of a scene. Screws with your headspace in an instant." The lift doors slide open and he steps inside, holding the doors open for Tom.

"Yeah, there's no one I want to be less most of the time than Clark from Smallville," Tom says, shaking his head and burying the thoughts about Mike that make his claim false. "Thank you," he says and steps into the elevator before Ryan. "What is your safeword?"

"Sydney. I tried others in the beginning, but I could never remember them when I needed to. So I finally settled on something simple," Ryan explains. Christ, Tom is truly gorgeous, and Ryan just studies him for a moment before gesturing him closer. "Come here."

Tom turns and moves across the space of the elevator to stop in front of Ryan with a little smile.

Reaching up - damn, Tom is tall - Ryan threads his fingers through Tom's hair, gently pulling him in for a kiss. Licking into his mouth and tasting him, his other hand sliding up the man's chest to his shoulder.

Going pliant, but not passive, Tom sinks into the kiss with a sigh. He keeps his hands at his sides and leans into Ryan's hand on his chest.

Ryan's grip in Tom's hair tightens, and he bites at the man's bottom lip. He's aching to get Tom naked - the feel of solid muscle beneath his hand luring him - and so when the lift dings and the doors slide open again, it doesn't even irritate him. He just turns and walks away, checking room numbers until he slides the key card to open theirs.

Tom sucks in a deep breath when Ryan lets go. He draws himself up tall and follows him without a word, stepping past Ryan and into the room. Moving until he is near center in the room, Tom turns to Ryan with gaze already lowered slightly.

"Take your clothes off," Ryan murmurs, like they've got all damn day and he doesn't mind waiting. He circles slowly, checking the contents of a couple inlaid cabinets, then coming to a stop to run his hand over the smooth decadent leather of the spanking bench.

Reaching down, Tom tugs the hem of his shirt up and pulls the whole thing off over his head. He flips it around and folds it loosely and puts it on the table before flicking the button of his trousers open, sliding the zipper down, sliding them off his legs and folding them the same as he did with his shirt. Tom follows it up quickly with his socks and boxers, leaving them on top of the pile.

_Jesus_. "You are gorgeous," Ryan tells him. "Have you ever come through a cock ring?"

"No," Tom says softly, shaking his head and shivering at the thought. He's always wanted to try it.

Ryan grins and turns back to one of the cabinets he looked through before. When he faces Tom again, he's holding a simple leather and steel cock ring in his hand. "You have fifteen seconds to get fully hard."

Tom blinks and curls his hand around his cock. It's easy enough, his body already responding to Ryan's commands. He strokes himself roughly, hand gripped tight and dry, twisting over the head before sliding back down.

"Good boy," Ryan murmurs, closing the distance between them. He licks his finger and then draws it along the length of Tom's cock, before snapping the leather tightly on. "Spanking bench," he says, pointing. "Are you prepped?" Much better to know now than to find out the wrong way later.

"No," Tom says after shivering from the touch. He moves to the spanking bench and folds himself over it.

_Christ_. Ryan stares at the long clean lines of Tom's body, and he can't believe that someone hasn't snapped him up - and locked him down - yet. Granted, they didn't share a lot of personal history between them, but Tom is just so... _damn_. "Spread your thighs," Ryan instructs, wanting a glimpse of that tight hole before he breaks out the cuffs. "Wider."

Tom breathes out, spreads his legs as wide as is normally comfortable and then just slightly further.

"Good boy." Tom looks incredible, draped over the bench so wantonly like this, and Ryan has to work to keep his face serious as he locks down first Tom's hands, and then each ankle in turn. Standing up once more, he studies the tableau in front of him, then licks his index finger before pushing it into Tom's tight hole.

A little bit of Tom settles down with the securing of each restraint. He relaxes, inch by inch, body melting down into the bench. Tom moans at the way Ryan's finger pushes straight inside, opening and stretching and making Tom intently aware of his own body arching on the bench.

"Jesus fuck you're hot," Ryan whispers, fucking him with his finger a few times. He pulls out and slicks Tom's hole with cold lube, pushing it into him and then curving to rub inexorably against his sweet spot.

Moaning low, Tom drops his head and presses back into Ryan's finger. He trembles with the repeated pressure on his prostate.

"How big a plug do you think you can take, boy?" Ryan asks softly, pushing three fingers inside now. Closely watching the lines of Tom's body for response.

"I think I've taken a three inch plug before, Sir," Tom says, wriggling back onto Ryan's fingers.

Ryan's brow furrows and he realizes he should have been a lot more specific -- what is that, circumference, length? Diameter? Somehow he's guessing not on the last point, but that's fine; it's really not why he's here today. Stepping back, he crosses to the cabinets again. The plug he chooses is not overly thick, but it's long, long and curved. He twists it into Tom's ass until it's seated perfectly, so with every squirm the man makes he'll be stimulating his prostate himself.

Tom moans when Ryan presses the plug in. He wriggles slightly once it is settled and gasps at the way it presses against his sweet spot, leaving him shuddering and closing his eyes again.

"Good boy." Ryan grins, watching the way Tom relaxes. The cuffs aren't so confining that he has zero slack, but they're tight enough to remind him that he's not going anywhere until Ryan decides otherwise. Standing behind the man, Ryan strokes his hand lightly over the curves of Tom's ass, settling himself into the moment. Then he slaps him, gently at first, but building up in a few swats to an actual spank.

Shivering at the light touch, Tom breathes out and melts into the bench. He tenses only when the strikes ramp up in intensity and even then it is a rolling sort of tension that leeches out of him during the gaps between strikes.

"You are so beautiful," Ryan murmurs, caressing Tom's ass, soothing the flesh before he spanks him again, harder. Left cheek, right. Harder again, and Ryan keeps a close eye on Tom's responses, wanting to get it just right.

Tom shivers at the amazing way that Ryan seems to spank him just right. The sensation piles on top of itself, unpredictable and exactly what Tom loves the most about getting spanked. "Thank you," he gasps out, color creeping over his skin from the praise and the heat building inside him.

"Thank you...?" Ryan trails off leadingly, and he takes advantage of the break to twist the plug in Tom's ass, slowly drilling it out and then back into him.

Moaning, Tom shudders hard and lifts his head back. "Sir, thank you Sir," he gasps out.

"Good boy." Ryan pushes the plug all the way back inside, then scratches a fingernail over one reddened ass cheek, a stark line of white standing out. "Five more, full strength. Can you take that?"

"Yes, Sir," Tom moans, dropping his head forward again and pressing his hips back into Ryan's touch.

Fuck that's hot, how Tom's body speaks so eloquently for him, his desire clear. Ryan steps back, gauging the distance. Then he spanks Tom as hard as he can bare-handed, not even pausing between strikes but laying down five in a row, the smack of flesh on flesh loud in the still room.

Tom whimpers his way through the strikes, body quivering and pressing back into Ryan's hand.

_Fuck!_ Ryan's palm is hot and stinging, a burn in his flesh. He ignores it totally, swiftly working open his jeans and slicking on a condom. He pulls the plug out of Tom's ass with a quick twist and tosses it aside, then presses the head of his cock to that tight hole, nudging inside to the crown.

"Oh," Tom breathes out, body overheating. He clamps down around Ryan, reveling in how different he feels from the plug.

"Fuck, you're tight," Ryan whispers absently, sliding in deeper, the path eased already. "So... fucking..." He gasps and tips his head back, setting a fast and steady rhythm, his fingertips digging into the smooth flesh of Tom's hips.

Tom chokes back a reply when Ryan almost immediately moves into a pace that leaves him breathless. He rolls his head to the side, moaning each time that Ryan manages to scrape over his sweet spot.

"Oh, god... fuck..." Ryan mutters. It's been so long since he's topped anyone but Sam, and he thinks he could probably get off just on the difference. But he doesn't want to go there alone. He licks his palm and reaches around, closing his fingers around Tom's cock and beginning to stroke.

"Thank you, Sir," Tom moans, tipping his head back and trying to rock his hips back and forth between Ryan's hand and hips.

"You have permission to come," Ryan tells him, stroking faster, his hand flying along Tom's length now. He grins wickedly even as pleasure boils up in his blood. "If you can come through that."

Tom chokes slightly on the thought. He's not at all convinced that he can come through the ring, but he wants to so badly and he pushes and reaches for the feeling that is still just out of reach.

"Come on, boy," Ryan murmurs against Tom's throat, and flickers his tongue over Tom's earlobe. He kneels on the spanking bench as well now, straddling Tom's thighs. The position changes the angle, so that Ryan drives into the man's body with short sharp thrusts, each one aimed to drag harshly over Tom's prostate. Ryan gets a death grip on the bench with his free hand, and jacks Tom off in time with the rhythm of his hips.

Racing toward his orgasm, Tom shudders under the relentless push of Ryan's body into his, Ryan's hand on his cock and the bench hard beneath him. He closes his eyes and sinks into the base sensation of it all and then cries out sharply when his orgasm forces itself through him, making him come with the ring still tight around him.

Ryan groans when the tight clench of Tom's body suddenly tightens impossibly further, yanking him over the edge before he has an instant to think about it. He explodes into the rubber with a shout and carries them both through the aftershocks, gradually gentling his hand on Tom's cock. Then Ryan simply braces his hands on the bench and drops his head, licking sweat from the nape of Tom's neck.

Tom shudders under Ryan's tongue and chuckles softly. He still feels like he's flying from everything and he turns his head slightly to press his cheek into the bench.

Grinning at the expression on Tom's face, Ryan eases to his feet and then carefully pulls out, one hand tight on the condom. "Give me just a second," he murmurs, and sure enough he's back in mere moments, uncuffing first Tom's ankles and then his wrists. Ryan puts his arm around the man, ready to support him if need be. "Can you stand up?"

"Yeah, I think so," Tom says, getting to his feet and still leaning into Ryan's arms.

Together they take the few slow steps over to the massive canopied bed. "Lie down on your stomach," Ryan coaxes. He wants to get a good look at Tom's ass. "And tell me how you're feeling now."

"Feel good," Tom says, more collapsing to the bed than gently laying himself down. "Still kinda high."

"High is good,"Ryan agrees with a grin. He finally shucks his clothing and lies down next to Tom, then gently runs his hand over Tom's ass. "Just bruises,"he murmurs, not that he was expecting any damage. He stretches over the side of the bed to pull open the mini-fridge concealed in the night stand, and pulls out two cold bottles of water. "Here,"he says, slipping a straw into one of the bottles and holding it to Tom's lips.

Tom opens his mouth and sucks down the water, trying to go slow but feeling how parched he is. "Feels good," Tom says around the straw before drinking more.

Ryan holds the bottle steady for him, watching him drink. With his free hand he caresses Tom's bare shoulder, lazy slide of fingers over smooth skin. "Are you hungry?”

Shaking his head, Tom finishes off the water and slumps forward. "Not yet," he says. "But I probably will be once the endorphins wear off."

"All right."Ryan sets the empty bottle aside, then slips into bed next to Tom and pulls the covers up over them both. He lays his arm lightly across the small of Tom's back - not possession, but reassurance - and relaxes.

"Thanks," Tom says, smiling and settling further into the bed. 

Ryan grins, lifting his head to kiss Tom's shoulder. "It was my pleasure,"he murmurs.


End file.
